bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SandalHatLuke
Letzte Leerung am: 24.03.2010 4. Bleachfilm Frage: Hi, ich hab ne Frage und ich hoffe, dass du mir hilfst^^ Also: Bei Personen und Kapiteln gibt es doch diese Tabellen/Steckbriefe ( Name; Alter, Seitenanzahl, usw.) Wie bekomme ich solche in Artikel, die ich schreibe? Delphinium 17:39, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC)Delphinium Hi, du übersetzst doch alle Spoiler immer, die ganz neuen meine ich. Ich finde die vorherigen der aktuellen nicht und wollte fragen ob es sie gibt und wenn ja wo...LG Kurosaki Mae 16:44, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bleach Asylum Hallo Luke. Ich habe mich kürzlich auf Bleach Asylum angemeldet und muss sagen,dass es eine tolle Seite ist. Da wird echt über ALLES diskutiert,sei es nun Lieblingscharakter oder Spoilers. Hab dich da gefunden und zu meiner Freundesliste hinzugefügt.Hoffe,du bist mir deswegen nicht böse --Rukia91 18:12, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Frage/Bitte Sag mal du kennst dich doch sehr gut mit Synchronsprechern aus. Ich hätte da eine Bitte, musst du nicht machen wenn du nicht willst. Wie du vielleicht weist bin auch in anderen Wikis tätig darunter das Yugioh-Wikihttp://yugioh.amg.li/wiki/Hauptseite. Zur Zeit ist die Serie YGO-5Ds in Deutschland ausgestrahlt worden doch konnte ich selber nur ein paar Synchronsprecher erkennen. Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dir einen Link mit einem Ausschnitt der Folge schicken könnte und falls du die Sprecher erkennst mir sagst wer sie sind.--Icis Leibgarde 08:10, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, vielen dank, hier ist der Link zum Ausschnitt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg4UMilhYlw Wichtig wären mir folgende Charaktere: *Tanner (der Typ mit den blauen Haaren und der Stachelfirsur) *Goodwin (der Mann mit den weißen Haaren im grauen Anzug) *Jack (der Typ mit den blonden Haaren im weißen Anzug der sich mit Goodwin unterhält) *Yanagi (der alte Mann der hinter Yusei steht) Falls es dir nicht so viele Umstände macht könntest du auch hier rein schauen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxbd3Jw09kQ und mir sagen wer den Polizisten (Trudge) auf dem Motorrad spricht. --Icis Leibgarde 12:38, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem mir kommen ja auch einige bekannt vor aber weis nicht mehr wer das war. Nun gut trotzdem danke nochmal für die Hilfe wenn dir einer einfällt sag bescheid.--Icis Leibgarde 13:47, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hab übrigens eingie Sprecher doch noch erkennen können von dem Ausschnitt den ich dir mal geschickt hab. Falls du zu den Leuten zählst, wie z.B. ich die so etwas lange Zeit noch quält Tanner war Sebastian Jacob (sprach einige Nebenrollen in DBZ) und Yanagi Frank Ciazynski (sprach den Kaio des Westens in DBZ). Was ich dich dieses Mal bitte ist vielleicht etwas leichter. Könntest du meinen Verdacht bestätigen dass es sich bei der Frau die im Folgenden Ausschnitt(ca. ab 5:50) die rothaarige Frau spricht um Anke Kortemeier (u.a. Kaya aus One Piece) oder täusche ich mich da. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W2UQ9K93t0 --Icis Leibgarde 15:06, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Leider haben wir und beide mit Anke Kortemeier getäuscht. Jetzt sind einige Sprecher offizell bekannt gegeben worden und die rothaarige Frau (Akiza) wurde von einer Victoria Frenz gesprochen.--Icis Leibgarde 10:29, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Veränderungen Wer hat nochmal die Veränderungen-Artikel gemacht? Ich möchte auch so eine hinkriegen, da die Bilder anders reingestellt werden. Weiß du wie man das macht? Ich möchte die Veränderung von Ichigos Maske machen - die Bilder hab ich schon - und die Entwicklungen von Ichigo, Ishida und Chad. Damit meine ich nicht, wie sich optisch/zeichnerisch verändert haben, sondern entwickelt haben. Bsp.: Ichigo (versiegelt, Shikai, Bankai, Hollow, Maske usw.) oder Ishida (erster Bogen, Handschuh usw.) Jin Jusuke 17:55, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab keine Einwände damit da sie sich wirklich hier sehr bemüht hat. Achja wenn du es mit den Spoilern nicht schaffst soll denn manchmal einspringen und grob übersetzungen der Spoiler liefern ich kenn ja deine Quelle und weis wann man zu schauen hat.--Icis Leibgarde 20:36, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hallo, ich habe mich heute angemeldet und da ich ja gleich gemerkt habe das etwas auf der Todesliste fehlt, hab ich einfach mal versucht es zu bearbeiten. Es hat nicht wirklich funktioniert ich hoffe man kann mir das mal ein bisschen erklären. :) Ich habe mich kürzlich angemeldet und hab ne Frage: Ich hab im Forum ein neues Thema erstellt, aber dieses erscheint nicht in der Forumsübersicht. Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Und noch was: da die Stärkediagramme der Kommandanten der Gotei 13 nicht mehr korrekt sind (zum Beispiel hat Tousen mehr Punkte als Kenpachi obwohl Kenpachi ihn mit der Augenklappe besiegt hat), könnte Bleach Wiki nicht ein eigenes Punktesystem für wichtige Bleach Charaktere machen? Nur so ne Idee. Lg Zaraki Kenpachi100 15:29, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke sehr für deine ausführliche Antwort, ich denke ich weiß was du meinst. Wie du schon sagtst, hängt es tatsächlich nicht davon ab, wie viele Punkte ein Charakter hat. Und auf Ichigo zu kommen, ich finde nicht wirklich, dass er schwach ist, doch egal wie stark er wird, es kommt immer sofort ein neuer Gegner, der viel stärker ist und bei dem er neue Fähigkeiten braucht (Byakuya -->Bankai, Arrancar --> Hollowkräfte, Ulquorra -->neue Hollowform, Aizen -->?). Was ich an Bleach auch nicht ganz verstehe ist das Aizen (auch ohne sein Zanpakuto) so mächtig wie Yamamoto ist, wenn nicht mächtiger. Egal, ich freue mich auf den Kampf Isshin vs. Aizen. Um noch mal auf das Thema Forum zurück zu kommen, ich habe in der Foren Seite im "Neues Thema erstellen" Fenster den namen des Themas eingetippt und habe die seite erstellt. Danke für deine Auskunft, ich danke dir für deine Erläuterung. Lg und danke nochmal, Zaraki Kenpachi100 18:10, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldige, dass ich dich noch einmal nerve, aber wo kann man den kompletten inhalt der neuen bleach mangas lesen? Zaraki Kenpachi100 18:22, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Und schon wieder muss ich dir danken. Ich danke dir, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst, mir das alles zu erklären. Ich bin ebenfalls der meinung, dass die nebencharaktere mitsteigen müssen. (Obwohl Chad eh neue fähigkeiten bekommen hat und renji muss noch lernen, sein bankai zu beherrschen) Hundert mal danke für deine Verbesserungen an meinen aussagen, ich denke ich verstehe tite kubo und die geschichte von bleach etwas besser. DANKE!!! Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 18:48, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi ich habe eine Frage ich kapier einfach nicht wie ich am ende einer Bearbeitung meinen Benutzernamen verlinke ist es :Bka204~), ich bekomme es nicht hin Die vier Tilden sind doch :~), da kommt bei mir nix Danke es funktioniert sieh selbst Mfg Bka204 18:38, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sorry für die Frage , aber könntest du die Seite Neueste Kapitel anpassen wir sind ja schon bei 408 weil keiner machts und keiner diskutiert mit ich bin nicht gut in sowas,falls nicht ists auch nicht schlimm. MfG Bka204 16:34, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung ich ha mal ne Frage. Bei den Artikeln sind ja einige Begriffe "verlinkt" also so blau geschrieben...du weißt sicher was ich meine..wei bekommt man das hin? Danke für die Antwort Deceitful-Wings 19:32, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke für hilfe Ganz liebe liebe Grüße Deceitful-Wings 15:19, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Kommittee Antwort Ja ich würde wirklich gerne dem Kommittee beitreten. Da ich die Artikel des Monats Rubrik sowieso sehr vermisst hab freut es mich umso mehr das ich dazu beitragen kann das sie wieder kommt. Danke vielmals. mfg, Nana92 19:28, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Beschwerde Gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt das du hier bist^^. Ich möchte mich über 319speed beschweren. Ich hab muss mich fast täglich mit ihm rumägren und langsam ist auch mal genung. Ich weiß nicht wie du das handhaben kannst bzw. was du da machen kannst. Aber ich hab ernsthaft den Kaffee auf D: lg, Nana92 13:55, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja so etwas dacht ich mir schon. Es war ja auch gar nicht die rede von einem Bann ( Obwohl ich von früheren Wikis kenne das ein 24 Stunden bann die Regel war). Nur es ist immer etwas anderes wenn ein Admin mal ein Machtwort spricht. Ich hoffe einfach das eine Ermahnung in diesem Falle ausreicht. Ich hoffe ebenfalls wirklich das er es sein lässt, denn ich habe wirklich was besseres zu tun als noch hinter ihm herzuräumen und ich denke auch kein anderer User hat dazu groß lust. Mag sein das ich jetzt ein wenig überreagiere, bin aber nun wirklich sehr genervt gewesen, da mir auf die meisten recht freundlichen anfragen keine antwort gegeben wurde. Und ich schlichtweg ignoriert wurde. Zum Schreibstil; auch ich schrein Ffs und dergleichen aber es sind einfach zwei paar Schuhe einmal sowas zu schreiben und dann einen Artikel. Das wird jeder Deutschlehrer bestätigen können. Aber der Schreibstil war wie gesagt ja da nicht das Problem, sondern eher falschinformationen und "Layout". Danke für die hilfe.Nana92 15:07, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE: Shinso bzw. Spoilerinfos Hi Luke, sorry deswegen. Ich hab das nicht bedacht und entschuldige mich. Am Besten überlasse ich die grösseren Veränderungen denen mit etwas mehr Erfahrung. Sorry nochmal und Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 16:11, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi nochmal, danke für deine erneute Erläuterung. Weißt du zufällig den Namen des Soundtracks, denn ich nicht finde (Forum:Welcher Soundtrack??????). Es ist nicht nur dass mit den zu frühen Spoilerinfos, dass ich (noch) keine Artikel Schreibe, sondern: #Das hier ist mein erstes Wiki, und ich kenn mich bei den Vorlagen noch nicht aus. (Zum Beispiel kenn ich mich beim Hochladen von Fotos bei der Lizenz net aus und beim Einfügen der Bilder auch nicht (Was mann bei meiner Benutzerseite in der Charakterbox sehen kann)) #Ich wüsste nicht, was für Artikel ich denn schreiben könnte, die es nicht schon gibt und die ihr nicht hundert mal besser machen könntet XD Lg und danke für die nette unterstützung, Zaraki Kenpachi100 12:18, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wie kann man antworten? Wie kann man in einer Diskussion direkt antworten? Also, dass links mehr platz frei wird/ist? Jin Jusuke 13:53, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey^^ Danke für die Nachricht! Ehm ich hät da eine Frage... wie macht man ein Bild rein? RE: Bilder Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst? Jin Jusuke 18:20, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das mit den Zahlen in eckigen Klammern waren, glaube ich, meine Vorgänger (also die, die die Artikel zuletzt bearbeitet haben). Jin Jusuke 19:01, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kampfvorlage Wie erstellt man nun Vorlagen "Kampf"? Ich habe bei "Vorlagen" gesucht, keine Spur. Viel zu schwer kann es ja nicht sein, wohlmöglich habe ich etwas übersehen. Bitte um kurze Erklärung. 319speed 14:38, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ein dickes SORRY... Ich werde bei den Espada nie wieder irgendetwas bei anderen machen,nie wieder,ich schwör´s.Echt ein dickes Sorry an dich, an Fazzelo und sowieso an alle in diesem Wiki.Tercera Etapa-Ulquiorra 14:16, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Hy, da ich neu in diesem Wiki bin und auch zuvor keine Erfahrung damit habe, würde ich gerne wissen, warum mein Avatar nicht ganz angezeigt wird bzw. wird ein kleiner Teil der rechten Seite abgeschnitten angezeigt. Kennst du auch evlt. eine Internetseite, die ausführlich erklärt wie meine seine eigene Wiki Seite erstellt (meine eigene Seite, nicht Wiki Beiträge zu Bleach) DANKE//RedApple 13:31, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) zu nichts besonderes, wollte nur mein horizont etwas erweitern, da such ich eben was in google, dachte das du vielleicht ein paar gute seiten kennst, auch nicht weiter schlimm, danke :)/ Ich noch einmal und zwar fängt der Text bei Shūhei Hisagi und Renji Abarai erst unter der Tabelle an, könnte man noch ändern. Selber wollte ich nichts verändern, da ich es bestimmt geschafft hätte es komplett zu löschen xD.//RedApple 11:06, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wenn das nur bei mir so sein sollte ist das ja egal, ich dachte nur es sei ein allgemeines problem, hier zwei screenshots: Hisagi(http://img340.imageshack.us/i/123url.jpg/) Renki(http://img707.imageshack.us/i/345n.jpg/) ist auch nur bei den so, bei allen anderen fängt es oben an. //RedApple 18:03, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hat sich geklärt, lag wirklich am Browser, wie Nana92 es gesagt hat.//RedApple 18:36, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mein erster Artikel Hi Luke, wie du sicher weißt bin ich relativ neu hier und wollte dich fragen: Ich hab den Artikel Shiyo geschrieben, eine Charakter ausThe 3rd Phantom, und ich würde dich bitten/fragen: könntest du ihn mal bitte durchlesen und mir sagen, ob damit alles in Ordung ist? Wenn ja würde ich auch die anderen Charaktere aus The 3rd Phantom in Artikeln fassen. Und würdest du mir auch sagen, mit welchen Befehl ich normale Bilder mit normaler Größe in die Charakterbox einfügen kann, ich habe es nicht geschafft (hab Hilfe von Nana92 gebraucht)? Lg, und danke im Vorraus, Zaraki Kenpachi100 18:12, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Text einrücken Ich hätte da eine Frage, wir rücke ich denn ein Text ein (Diskussions-Thread). Ich hab es zwar irgendwie gemacht, weiß aber nicht wie -.-. Muss man da eine bestimme Anzahl von Absätzen hinzufügen?DANKE//RedApple 07:41, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) LOL ^^, da die bearbeitungshilfe bei mir ganz unten ist, hab ich sie net gesehen, nochmals DANKE ^^//RedApple 15:24, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Inuse Mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass der Komamura-Artikel schon seit August 2009 ein Inuse von dir ist. Willst du ihn noch bearbeiten oder ist er schon erledigt? Jin Jusuke 18:34, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) bin neu hier ^^ hei wie schon oben geschrieben bin ich neu hier und hab ein paar fragen z.B. kann man nur nachrichten an leute schreiben indem man einen eintrag in die diskussions seite macht ? wenn ich z.b. eine beschwörungs formel such wo stell ich dann die frage ? MfG Ulquiorra95 09:07, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Problem Report #34248 Hallo, würdest du den bitte als "fixed" markieren? Danke. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:24, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Kon Da verwechselst du mich mit "Zaraki Kenpachi100". Jin Jusuke 14:08, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke sehr für die Nachrichtenübermittlung, Luke. Ich werde Kon demnächst bearbeiten, "Herr Briefträger vom Dienst" XD. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 18:15, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Zanpakutō Hey, und zwar ist mir vorhin beim bearbeiten der verschiedenen Zanpakutōartikeln ein paar sachen aufgefallen: 1. einige haben ein andere info box als andere z.b. benihime 2. die "profilbilder" jedes artikel unterscheiden sich, sprich bei einen handelt es sich um den shikai bei anderen um die versiegelte form und wiederum andere machen keine sinn siehe tenken bild deshalb würde ich gerne wissen ob du evtl weißt welches infobox design und in welcher form sich das profilbild eines Zanpakutō jetzt haben soll, da doch eine gewisse einheitlichkeit gewährt bleiben soll. Hoffe du kannst mir weiter helfen. Gruß StOwned 19:45, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC)StOwned SynchronsprcherInnen ? / Upload von Bildern in Diskussionseiten erlaubt oder nicht ? Ich hab mal ne Frage zu den SynchronsprecherInnen bei Bleach ich stell mir oft die Frage wo es gemacht wird und ob man sich bei denen auch mal vorstellen kann zum Synchronsprechen, diese Frage bewegt mich schon eine ganze Zeit und nun wollte ich mal fragen wie das gehandhabt wird. Danke im Vorraus für Antworten die mich in dieser Hinsicht weiter und schlauer machen das wäre echt nett von dir/euch ^^ xD Und meine nächste Frage ist ob es erlaubt ist auch Bilder von Bleach in Diskussionseiten erlaubt oder Regelwidrig ist ? Espada No. 4 lässt dich grüßen ^^ Einen ganz Fetten Dank für deine Antwort du hast mich gut informiert werd mich dann mal auf Spuren suche machen ^^ danke vielmahls fürs antworten du hast mich schon ein ganzes Stück wissenreicher gemacht Steckbrief Hi!!! also erst mal freu icxh mich echt,dass ich hier mitglied bin,denn ich liebe Bleach! aber jetzt mal kurz eine frage: ich will einen artikel über die Videospielfigur Matsuri Kudo erstellen,aber ich weiß nicht,wie man einen steckbrief macht. Kann irgendjemand mir helfen? ArturoPlateado ArturoPlateado 16:58, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) AMV ( ANIME MUSIC VIDEO ) Hi ich hab mal ne Frage an dich ich habe vor meine erstes AMv zu erstellen und da du schon einige Erfahrung in diesen Sachen hast wollte ich dich um Rat Fragen was ich dazu brauche ( Programme etc. ) und wie man das am besten anstellt für sein 1. Mal ein AMV zu machen. Espada No.4 21:46, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC)Espada No.4 Re: Antwort Danke für die Info!! Kurosaki Mae 17:59, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hi, Also...1. Frage: Wie kann ich einen Link herstellen? Also innerhalb des Bleachwikis 2. Frage: Kann man nicht vielleicht eine Fanart-Seite einrichtet? Einfach nur um coole Bilder auszutauschen. lg Nel-chan /* Verschiedenes */ Hi Ich habe da mal eine Frage Wo kann man den neusten Spoiler lesen weil hier kommt er ja nicht. Lg Kiimaru News der Wikia Community http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110322074107/de/images/7/78/Vote_Skin.png Änderung//Fehler: Der Name von Ikumi Unagiyas Sohn ist nicht "Karou", sondern "Kaoru". Ich selber kann die Überschrift und die Tabellenangaben nicht ändern. Im Text habe ich den Namen bereits geändert. MfG, kaaleo Kaaleo 17:26, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wiederkehr Schön das du wieder da bist. Ich hab gelegentlich versucht hier mehr oder weniger allein alles irgendwie am laufen und aktuell zu halten.--Icis Leibgarde 09:27, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC)